Storm Clouds
by Italian.CtrlFrk
Summary: Naruto has always loved his best friend. Perhaps a bit more than he should, but no one ever had to know that. But when Itachi gets a job in America, and Naruto realizes that this could be the last time he will see Sasuke, he wonders if maybe this is one secret that he can let go of. A fluffy, angsty, sickly OOC oneshot that popped into my head one day while riding the bus. SasuNaru


OK, I'm back! This is a reuploaded story (used to be called Last Chance) from my previous account, Long-Haired Writer, so no, I did not steal it. It is mine.

Anyway, this marks my return to the world of fanfiction! Yay! Hopefully I will be uploading _For the Love of Slytherin_ tonight as well.

About the story: we are going to pretend, for my addled brains sake, that Sasuke and Naruto and everyone else live in a world in which there is no way to contact someone in Japan from America, and visa versa. Because I realized after I had finished that there was a huge gaping hole in my plot. Oh well.

Rated T for Jiraiya's pervy-ness and (very) light swearing.

Now, on to the lovely slashiness!

* * *

"I-I love you, Sasuke," Naruto mumbled, his hands shaking slightly. He shuffled his feet, a dark blush staining his cheeks, before shyly glancing up at his best friend. Sasuke had a blank look on his face, a book dangling from the hand that was suspended next to his open locker. Naruto's cheeks reddened even more.

"I-I just th-thought that I should tell you before…" Sasuke blinked, and stared at the blond. The raven took a few steps back, and Naruto looked down at his hands in embarrassment. He had known he would probably get rejected, but that didn't mean he wasn't hurt. Quickly, he blinked back tears.

"G-gomen…I'll just…" he stumbled back before turning and swiftly walking toward the stairs. He had to get away. He refused to show Sasuke how much he affected him. Naruto managed to keep his tears in check until he made it to the roof and into the dark, windy day. Then he broke down.

_"Dobe, I need to talk to you," Naruto's heart fluttered at the deep, husky voice of his best friend. The blond turned to look at the raven, and obsidian eyes bored into him. He jerked his head toward the hallway, before turning around and walking out of the cafeteria. Kiba looked at Naruto questioningly and the blond shrugged. He quickly followed Sasuke outside, and found him leaning against the wall._

_ "What is it, teme?" Naruto asked, curious. Sasuke hated talking (which was fine because Naruto more than made up for that) and the fact that he was voluntarily starting a conversation meant something. _

_ "I'm moving," Sasuke stated bluntly. Naruto blinked. What?_

_ "What?" Sasuke tched in irritation._

_ "I'm moving. Itachi was offered a job in America. Monday's my last day here." Naruto continued to stare, not fully comprehending what he was being told. Sasuke… moving? That was impossible. But Sasuke looked totally serious. Oh shit. Naruto's throat started to close up and he abruptly turned around. He couldn't deal with this. Feeling the first tears threatening to escape, he sprinted down the hall, leaving Sasuke confused and uncharacteristically worried._

That had been on Friday, and it was now Monday. He had spent the weekend locked in his room, crying and thinking. Sasuke had tried to reach him, but Naruto pushed him away. The raven had even gone so far as to come and try to force his way into his room, but he still got no response. The blond had realized while his best friend was trying to talk to him through the door that this was it. Sasuke was really leaving after this. And that meant that this was the last time he would be able to tell Sasuke how he really felt. It was now or never. So he had come to school ready for anything, but it still hurt. It hurt more than he could ever have imagined. Tears were pouring down his face as he stared up at the dark, ominous sky. Why was the weather always crappy when you got your heart broken? The wind was whipping through his clothing and hair, and he wrapped his arms around his shaking body. Faintly, he heard the door open, followed by heavy panting, but he paid it no heed. At least not until arms snaked around his shoulders and pulled him against a warm, firm body.

"Dobe," a voice said gruffly into his ear. Naruto turned his head, only to see his best friend and the love of his life looking at him. His heart broke a little more when he saw that face, and he quickly looked away, trying to pull out of the embrace.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily, his voice breaking slightly, as he furiously tried to wipe his eyes and get rid of the tears. It was useless, though, as more continued to spring up. Suddenly, the arms unwrapped themselves. He was gently turned around, and soft hands came up to cradle his face, wiping frozen tears from his cheeks. More welled up in his eyes at the gesture, and he tried to turn his head away. The hands kept his face still, however, and obsidian eyes bored into cerulean ones.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, leaning his forehead against the blond's, never breaking eye contact.

"I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and I will for as long as I live. You mean everything to me, Naruto," he continued on, and Naruto could no longer see his face clearly through the film of tears. Sasuke loved him! Sasuke loved him. But it was too late. He would be leaving tomorrow…forever. Naruto's chest constricted, and he buried his face in Sasuke's shirt.

"Look at me," Sasuke gently grabbed Naruto's chin, forcing him to look up. Naruto's chest hurt even more when he saw the look on Sasuke's face. It was one of love, longing, and slight despair.

"I love you," the raven repeated quietly, almost to himself, before bending down and capturing Naruto's lips in a kiss. The blond squeezed his eyes shut and clung onto Sasuke tighter, a few tears leaking out from under his eyelids. Sasuke moved his hand to cup the back of Naruto's head, the other moving around to rest on the small of his back and pull him closer. He swept his tongue along the blond's lower lip, and Naruto granted him access, moaning quietly as Sasuke's taste invaded his senses. Just when Naruto's lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen, Sasuke pulled away. As deep onyx eyes stared into hazy blue ones, a spark of understanding crossed between the two.

"Wait for me, Naruto"

_~ 6 Years Later ~_

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he closed the coffee shop. It had been a long day, and his bastard of a boss hadn't been there to help, _again_. The damn old pervert was probably off conducting more 'research' for his books. Stupid author. The blond scowled as he swung his coat over his shoulders, shivering slightly in the cold winter air. The street was completely deserted as he rushed back to his apartment. His apartment that he had to pay for _all by himself_. Scowl deepening, he quickened his pace. That sadistic idiot that he had shared the rent with, Sai, had decided that he didn't _like_ Konoha University, and had taken off without warning during the middle of the night, never to be heard from again. This left Naruto with no roommate in the middle of his senior year. Man, the people in Naruto's life _sucked_. If only… Naruto quickly shook his head, refusing to think about that. It would only cause painful memories and useless hope to resurface. Instead, he focused on the getting home.

Once he reached his apartment building, he dug around in his bag for his key. Where was that thing? Oh, there it was, underneath the large bottle of strawberry lube and monstrous pink dildo. He scowled. Stupid pervert, slipping stupid sex toys into his stupid bag. Whatever. He was too tired to really care about it. It was probably just that old man's way of telling him to get laid. He got into the elevator and punched in his floor, watching as the numbers slowly crawled up. When it finally reached his level, he stepped out, ready to climb into bed, and froze in shock. No… it…it couldn't be. There was no way. Naruto rubbed his eyes, but nothing changed. Was it really…?

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was choked, and he took a tentative step forward. The figure sprawled out in front of his door stood up and slowly walked toward him. When he entered into the light from the elevator, Naruto gasped. It was. It was Sasuke. He had come back. He was a little more gaunt, more rugged around the edges, but he was here. He was finally here…

Naruto let out a strangled sob and threw himself at Sasuke, his bag hitting the floor with a thud. Strong arms encircled him, and the blond felt a warm breath hitting his ear.

"Naruto," His heart sped up as he heard that voice. It was slightly deeper and more weary, but it was the same voice that had confessed to him when they had been mere sophomores in high school. Naruto felt warm and he looked up into the eyes that had haunted him for six years.

"You came back," he whispered. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Tch, of course I came back, dobe. I promised. An Uchiha never breaks a promise," Naruto frowned and pulled back slightly.

"Well _teme_, you technically didn't promise. All you said was 'wait for me', which is kind of vague. I mean, for all I knew, you could have come back when we were both 40, by which time – Mmhg!" Sasuke had leaned down and kissed the blond. Naruto struggled for several seconds before the addicting scent overcame him and he melted into it. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, and Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. Sasuke ended it much too soon for Naruto's liking, and he gave a whine of protest, eyes still closed as he tried to pull Sasuke in for another kiss. Sasuke smirked lightly before leaning in and slanting their mouths together, dry lips sliding pleasantly against each other. When he pulled away, a smile had replaced the smirk, and his eyes had a light in them that hadn't appeared for years.

"I love you, Naruto." Naruto opened his eyes, giving Sasuke a blinding smile.

"I love you too, Sasuke."


End file.
